(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string matching method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, factors that threaten information security on the network have appeared in complex and various manners. Also, these threatening factors can occur in all layers of packets that are transmitted through the network.
Accordingly, network equipment and communication terminals provide various functions for sensing and intercepting such. Particularly, various types of pattern matching skills are utilized to find specific patterns relating to the threatening factors. The pattern matching skill starts by finding characters of strings that are included in the packets.
Recently, it has been possible to transmit packets at a high speed through the network due to the development of communication networks. However, the conventional string matching or pattern matching skills have difficulty in parallel processing and thus have a restriction in high-speed data processing.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.